Season 11
by pinkgirly09
Summary: This takes place after the series finale. There will be loads of surprises! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A.N- This takes place a month and a half after the series finale. Enjoy!

Monica and Chandler were in their new house. Chandler was holding Jack and Monica was holding Erica. "Can you beleive how lucky we are? I mean, we have the two sweetiest babies in the whole world" Monica said. "Sweetie, every mom says that. They are though" Chandler whispers. Just then, the phone rang and Monica anwsered it. "hello?" She said. "I thought I had the day off. Can't someone eles do it?" Monica said. A few seconds later, she said "Okay, I'm on my way". "What's wrong?" Chandler asked. "Well, they need me to come into work today" Monica said. "Its your day off" Chandler said. "I know but there was an emergency. You are going to watch the twins for me" Monica said. Chandler forze in shock. "By myself? Alone? I can't do that there are two of them and one of me!" Chandler said. "Chandler, there not an army! You'll be fine. I'll be home in a few hours" Monica said and she gave Erica to chandler and left.

Chandler had noticed that the babies had fallen asleep, so he put them in the basinette. Then, he walked into the kitchen and decided to cook maccoroni and cheese. He opened the cabinet door and the pans dropped with a bang on the floor. The babies started scraming bloody murder, so Chandler went into the living room and picked them up. "shhh...its okay. Go back to sleep" Chandler said as they continued to cry. Three hours later, Ross stopped by. "Dude, how long have they been crying?" Ross asked. "Basically the whole afternoon. So, how was your day?" Chandler asked as he layed down on the couch with the twins on his shoulders. "well, I have been doing research on this bone that we found and our studies have shown that-" Ross said as he realized that Chandler and the babies were sound asleep. Ross tiptoed his way to the door and left.

Later that night, Monica came home and found her husband on the couch, asleep with the babies on his shoulders. She turned the light off and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ross and Reachel were sitting at the coffee house with Emma. "you know Reach, I've been thinking that you and Emma should move in and we could finally be a family. I love you and Emma so much" Ross pleaded. "ofcorse we will move in with you Ross. Nonthing would make me happier then to see you every morning and to spend every second with you and Emma" Reachel said and they kissed. "Look, I am going to take Emma to the park. You want to come?" Reachel asked. "Thats okay. I am meeting Joey here any minute" Ross said. "Okay, I'll see you sweetie" Reachel said as ahe gave him a peck on the cheek. Emma waved by to her dad and they left. Just as they left, Joey entered the coffee house. He got a plate of muffins and a cup of coffee and sat down next to Ross. "So, when are you going to propose to Reachel?" Joey asked. "What?" Ross asked stunned. "well, aren't you going to propose?" Joey asked. "No, Joey. I am not rushing into anything with her. I am finally with the person I am meant to be with and I want to make sure its right this time" Ross said. "Look, dude I totally understand. You guys have known eachother for ten years, you have a baby and you love eachother, so yeah, lets slow things down!" Joey said sarcastically. "I don't know man" Ross said. "It is going to last forever Ross. I know it is. It just feels right. Just think about it" Joey said.

Pheobe was at the store, purchasing a pregnacy test. She had a strong suspicion that she was pregnant. Pheobe had not yet informed Mike about her suspicion because she had known how badly he wanted a baby and she didn't want to hurt him if it was negative. After she purchased the test, she drove back home and went into the bathroom and had taken the test. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing. Her and Mike really wanted to start a family and she wanted to make his wish come true. They were ready to be parents. The results were ready. Pheobe took the results in the hand. They were...

A.N- Sorry for the cliffhanger, I couldn't resist! Is this worth continuing? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

It was posative! Pheobe was going to have her first baby! "YES!' Pheobe shouted. She went into the living room where Mike was watching tv. "Mike, there is something we really need to talk about" Pheobe said in a low tone. "okay, sure. Whats wrong sweetie?" Mike asked. "I'M PREGNANT!" Pheobe shouted. "OH MY GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Mike asked. "like a heart attack! We are going to have a baby!" Pheobe confirmed. "THATS GREAT!" Mike said giving his wife a hug.

Reachel picked up her cell phone and called Monica. The phone rang and Monica anwsered it. "Hello?" Monica said. "Hey mon, Ross and I are going out tonight and I was wondering if you can babysit Emma for me?" Reachel asked. "Sure, no problem. What time?" Monica asked. "I'll drop her off around seven" Reachel said. "Sounds great. See you then" Monica said. "Thank you, bye" Reachel said and hung up the phone. "who was that sweetie?" Ross asked. "Monica. She said she can babysit Emma tonight.We are all set for our date" Reachel said. "I can't wait" Ross said.

Later that night, Reachel and Ross dropped Emma off at Monica and Chandler's and headed for Ross' surprise date. Ross' cell phone rang so he anwsered it. "hello?" Ross said. "are you kidding? I was supposed to be off tonight!" Ross said sighing. "I'll be right there" Ross said as he hung up his cell phone. "I am so sorry sweetie but I have to go into work at the muesam" Ross said. "Well, you better make it up to me" Reachel said. "I will" Ross said. They got to the meusam and walked in. Ross led Reachel to a room. He opened the door and it was the planatarium. Reachel then realized that Ross saying that he had to come to the muesam was a trick to get her here.

They walked in and the room was filled with lilies, Reachel's favorite flower…Then, Fred Astaire singing _The Way You Look Tonight_ came on the sound system, and the lights came down. Then, Ross got down on one knee and written across the dome in the stars were the words "Will you marry me?". Tears filled up in Reachel's eyes snd they made their way to her cheeks. "yes" Reachel said and Ross slipped the ring on her finger. He got up and they kissed passionatley. "Are you sure?" Reachel asked. "I have never been more sure about anything eles in my entire life. When I am with you, I forget about all the other wemen that I have met. I love you Reachel" Ross said. "I love you too. And speaking of surprises, I have a huge one for you. I'm pregnant. Your not going to call the condum company this time, are you?" Reachel asked. Ross laughed and said "not a chance" and they spent the night dancing in eachothers arms.


End file.
